Lizardmen Alliance
Five Tribe Alliance of Lizardmen is a confederation of lizardmen tribes based out in the Wetlands. Background The Five Tribe Alliance of Lizardmen was a dream thought to be impossible by the reptilian demi-humans. The confederation was formed in a rare act of racial unity and preservation. The five tribes united as one under the leadership of Shasryu Shasha, the Green Claw chieftain, in an effort to thwart an undead invasion from Nazarick. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The lizardmen of the Wetlands lived in separate tribes, competing for resources. Alliances between the tribes were short affairs and based on convenience. That all changed when forces from the Great Tomb of Nararick invaded the Great Lake region. Faced with the possibility of extinction, the lizardmen tribes rallied together to form a united front against a common enemy. And so the Five Tribe Alliance of Lizardmen was born through the efforts of the traveler, Zaryusu Shasha. Now united, with no cultural barriers to hold them back, the Five Tribe Alliance of Lizardmen marched against the undead army. Though the alliance took many causalities, from the hordes of skeletons, zombie beasts and the magics of an undead magic caster, it triumphed. Their victory was short-lived, when a second undead army arrived the next day. Seeing that the odds were totally stacked against them, the chieftains attempted to negotiate their surrender. However, the Overlord offered them a chance to fight for their freedom. He promised that if they defeated his general in personal combat, he would forever leave them alone. On the other hand, if they lost however, they would instead become his to command. Left without a choice, the lizardmen accepted. At the battlefield, the tribal chieftains and several of its strongest warriors confronted the Floor Guardian Cocytus. Their entire group was slaughtered by the ice lord. In the aftermath, Crusch Lulu, the last remaining chieftain gave the tribe's unconditional surrender. Victory for Nazarick was achieved and the Five Tribe Alliance was summarily conquered. The Two Leaders Arc After the confederation's integration with the greater empire of Nazarick, the united tribe is now facing a time of prosperity. While a number tribesmen fell in battle, it has also decreased the tribe enough to form a healthy population. However, food shortages were originally a main concern to the newly formed tribe. Even though many had died in the war, there was still a limit of how much food the general area could provide. The solution that the chieftains proposed was to disband the confederation back into the five separate tribes. However, the overseer of the lizardmen did not permit this, and instead sought of other alternatives in the form of the fish farms created by Green Claw. With the help of the resources from Nazarick, Cocytus and Demiurge quickly established a fortified village for the tribe. In addition, Demurge has also improved the fish farms already in place; three fish farms have already been created, with a fourth for hatchlings on the way. The lizardmen have rapidly evolved from a hunter gather society to a aqua-farming society in a matter of months. Strength The consideration is made up of the five lizardmen tribes that dominate the southern area of the Great Lake: Green Claw, Red Eye, Dragon Tusk, Razor Tail, Small Fang. At its formation, the combined strength of the tribes were totaled to 1,380 troops, excluding the tribal chiefs and Zaryusu. The collective tribal chieftains, formed a two separate special battle unit, one specializing in attack and the other defense. The total composition of the tribe before the war was: * 429 warriors * 26 druids * 45 hunters * 491 male lizardmen * 389 female lizardmen Trivia * After its acceptance into Nazarick ten lizardmen from the alliance were sent to the sixth floor to create a new tribe. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Lizardmen Tribes Category:Nazarick